


How May I Direct Your Call?

by Catastrokey (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Because I had writer's block and demanded a prompt, Editor!Magnus, M/M, ambigious program, because it was the easiest for me to come up with real problems for, but def a video editing program if you've ever used one, so this happened, super short, tech!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Catastrokey
Summary: Prompt: I keep calling customer services with more and more stupid queries because I love to talk to you.





	How May I Direct Your Call?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Accal1a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/gifts).



> For [Accal1a](accal1a.tumblr.com) because she is a darling who helped me through my writer's block!
> 
> Also, big thanks to [la_muerta](la-muerta.tumblr.com) for betaing this mess.

The first time Magnus called, he’d actually had a genuine problem. He’d needed to get a video out to a client, but the last  _ stupid _ update had made the titles option disappear. No one online had seemed to have found it either, so he’d buckled down and called Tech Support, knowing full well it was going to be a nightmare. 

Magnus couldn’t have been more pleased to be proven wrong. The tech person, an Alec, had been quick and concise in directing him to the right dropdown menu while being appropriately apologetic about the inconvenience, without sounding patronizing. Magnus had eventually hung up the phone feeling, miracle of miracles, pleasant. 

That feeling had not lasted through the next update, when all the keyboard shortcuts changed.

Magnus would be the first to admit that he  _ might _ have been short on the phone, but what had they thought they were  _ doing _ ? How was he just supposed to completely upheave all of his editing instincts? It would cut all of his productivity in half. He  _ literally _ could not afford that. 

So, when he got the same tech who had helped him last time and had immediately given him a snappy “Whose bright idea was this bullshit?”, the other man’s “Product development, but I see I’m the one who’s going to hear about it,” had actually cooled his head. He was not the kind of person to be rude to people for things that weren’t their fault. At least, not usually. 

Besides, he could appreciate some good sass back. Especially when he deserved it. Alec had calmly walked him through changing his settings and sent him off on his merry way.

That’s when things might have developed into a problem. The next time he’d had an issue with his timeline, he hadn’t even bothered to do a quick google search before before calling up his friendly neighborhood tech support expert. He’d been pleased to get the same technician again. Maybe it was fate… or area assignments. 

“How may I help you today, Mr. Bane?”

“Oh, come now. Surely we’re close enough by now for you to call me Magnus?”

He’d heard a delightful little scoff from down the line.

“I would hardly count two phone calls as knowing each other well, Mr. Bane.”

Magnus felt himself grin; he did so like how sassy Alec could get when he got comfortable in the conversation and dropped the professional act. 

“Ah, but I feel like we’re really becoming close, don’t you, Alexander?”

The quick moment of silence told him a lot about Alec’s answer. The grumbly, “No one calls me that,” even more so. The wonderful conversation that followed had definitely fed his little problem.

He might have made a mental note to find himself some more issues that would require tech services in the near future. 

Magnus called again the next week and got somebody named Jason, Jackson...? Whatever. He’d hung up the phone and googled the answer instead.

The next time he’d called, Alec was the one who answered. Magnus had made up some ruckus about being confused about the export settings. Upon hearing this, Alec had just gone quiet for several seconds before speaking again.

“What do you do? With this program?”

“I… work with it? It’s my job. That’s why I have to call in so often.”

There was a pause there. One that spoke louder than words. It echoed down the phone line, together with all of Magnus’ fake bravado and Alec’s doubt, until a deep breath broke it.

“My sister says I should ask you out, but that would be extremely unprofessional.”

Damn, he was braver than Magnus thought.

“If you did, I’d say I don’t even know where you live. You could be on the other side of the world for all I know.”

“I would reply that we are assigned to our local area, and that calls from New York only go to the New York office.”

The grin across Magnus’ mouth felt like it might just split his face open. 

“And I’d say you should meet me at Hunter’s Moon in Brooklyn at 5 on Saturday.”

“Of course, that would just be hypothetical - or I would be fired.”

Somewhere, in the background of the call, Magnus could hear a faint voice say, “We’ll be sure to lose that recording.”

“Shut up, Jace!” The happy, dare he say pleased tone had told Magnus exactly how Alec actually felt. His next words only made it even clearer.

“Since we’re apparently losing that file. I’ll  _ actually _ say... see you then.”

Magnus basked in the moment. He had a date with a nice boy that liked him back. Today was a good day.

“Did you actually need help with your export settings?”

_ Fuck _ .


End file.
